


Study Date

by Kagehara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Graphic Description, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rantaro Bullies Shuichi, Rantaro thinks he's better then everyone, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Shuichi is really Scared of him, This is sick, Threats of Violence, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehara/pseuds/Kagehara
Summary: This is Sick.Please Read the Tags.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 31





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> If You haven't, Please Read the Tags!!  
> This is Highly Fucked up and I do not Encourage it onto Anyone!!

Rantaro Caressed the Shorter Boy's Hair, Humming Softly as the Quieter of the Two Wrote down Notes. The Duo was sat on Rantaro's Soft, Red Sofa - Mainly as Rantaro had offered to Help him with School Work - primarily as he's been falling behind. Why? Who knows. All Rantaro was actually made Aware of was the unbelievably Terrible Grades. Though, unlike Popular Beliefs, Rantaro - well he didn't like it. At all. He had better things to do then to Help this Bitch with Complex Maths. He has a Life too and it's only this AssHole holding him back from doing - whatever!! If Only Miu didn't Encourage him to Help...  
After all, who'd want Shuichi to be sat on their Furniture?  
"Fucking Hell...A God Damn Brainless Monkey could Write Faster then You could in Four Years!" Rantaro Snarled, Hitting the back of Shuichi's Head, causing the Shorter to Whimper, Shaking his Head as he looked to the Taller. Despite Rantaro's Rudeness and Overall Demeanor, Shuichi....Well - he still is Attracted to him! Who knows why...Perhaps he just Loves how Fucked up Rantaro can be...  
"I...I'm Sorry...I Promise I'll try to Write Faster..." He Spoke with a Knot in his Throat, Sniffling as he did such, his Words Mostly becoming Scribbles on the Page. Rantaro Huffed and out of Pure Spite, he Grabbed the Sheet of Paper, Ripping it from under Shuichi's Pen tip, leaving a rather long, thin Line of ink, crossing out most of the words. Rantaro Blinked, examining it before Sighing, scrunching it up.  
"You're not ReWriting it, You know? You're gonna have to Read it like this. Because You know what?" Rantaro leans close to the Shorter, Shuichi making no Attempts to lean back, "You don't deserve Help. You don't deserve anything. Apart from Spinning around a Hundred Times and Dying. Now open Your Mouth."  
Shuichi whimpered, slowly parting his lips ever so slightly, them being stretched a bit more as Rantaro forced the ball of Paper in his mouth, Causing him to Gag and, almost Choke. He Squinted, looking at Rantaro's Agressive Face, Raising his Hands and pushing against his Chest.  
"Yeah. Gag. Gag like You're Choking on a Cock. But...I bet that'll just make it more Bearable, huh?"

Rantaro practically ripped the Paper from Shuichi's Jaws, causing him to pant before his Jaw was clenched. Silence Consumed the Room for at least a minute before Rantaro scoffed.  
"Pathetic...You can't Respond to a simple Yes-No Question. How do You expect to go through Life? Or do You plan on being one of those people who Break into people's Homes and Live there?"  
Shuichi made a muffled sound before Rantaro let go, yet wasn't given enough time to conjure up the right Words before being Struck with a Slap - Enough for him to lean forwards, Writhing in Pain, the Book he was using as a Rest Dropping onto the Carpet.  
"I-I'm Sorry..." He Stifled out, "Yes...I-It would make it more Bearable..."  
"Hmph...I didn't want the Answer NOW, DumbAss."  
Of Course Rantaro would say that...Only to belittle the Bluenette even more. Rantaro soon Reached over, Tugging on Shuichi's Hair so his Face is up, using his Other Hand to pull the Tie off. Shuichi had Winced, Whimpering even more as he felt his White Stripped Tie slide off from around his Neck.  
"R-Rantaro-!?"  
"Shut up. You don't Deserve Clothes. Do You?" Rantaro Spoke as he began to UnButton the Long Sleeved Dress Shirt. Shuichi had taken his Blazer off already, so thankfully it was much Easier and would be Quicker - the 'No Shoes aside from near the Door' Policy is Helpful too.  
"..N...No I don't..."  
"...Well then Start Removing Your Pants!"  
Quickly Nodding, Shuichi began to slide off his Black Pants, Revealing his Thighs and Legs, Kicking them off as Rantaro finally UnButtoned Shuichi's Shirt, making him take that off too. Rantaro soon moved Shuichi's Legs up as he Partially Knelt on the Couch, so he has one Leg knelt on the Seats as well as a Leg down, giving him Mobility, Meanwhile Shuichi's Legs are at the Side of him. The Greenette soon began to take off the Shorter's Checkered Boxers, his Eyes Widening as he saw that. Yet...Although wanting to tell Rantaro No, his Voice wouldn't let him. It's as if, due to all of Rantaro's Belittling and Abuse, his Body knows he deserves this.

"Look at Your Dick." Rantaro Sneered, Smacking the Small Mass. Shuichi's Shaft was Short, and his Tip was thin. Though, this was a Huge Contrast to his Huge Balls, which were both around the Size of a Fist, "You're Pathetic. And Your Dick must Agree. I can't Dream of having such a Gross, Small Cock. Especially when I Rail some Guy."  
Rantaro leaned down, Resting his Forehead against Shuichi's, "But You don't wanna Fuck, do You? You want to be Fucked until You're Crying, Right?"  
Shuichi gave a Slow Nod, Responding how Rantaro no doubt wants him to.  
"Well if that's what You want, I'll make You Cry Your Pathetic Eyes out."  
Rantaro Straightened out his Back, his Hands moving to his Fly as he Tugged the Zipper down. He then UnButtoned his Boxer's Button before Bringing out his Huge Cock. It's at least 10 Inches - and it's not even Erect Yet! Rantaro's Stroked it Slightly, Humming. 

"Hold Your Legs with Your Arms."   
Shuichi Nodded once more, Sniffling as he Moved to do such, making it so his Ass Entrance can be Easily Accessed. Still, he knew if he didn't do such, Rantaro would tell him how much of a Gross Tease he was. Rantaro moved back slightly, soon noticing this.

"Good. You got Yourself Ready."  
Ah - the Only Praise Shuichi has Heard from Rantaro this Year...  
Shuichi glanced away, Shaking. Although he should be Disgusted in Rantaro, he isn't...In Fact - he's more Disgusted in himself!  
"Hey-" Rantaro Struck the Side of Shuichi's Head with a Slap, Growling as he placed a Hand around the Boy's Neck, "Look at me Whilst I Fuck You or else I'll Choke You until You Die. Or Perhaps Slit Your Neck Open and Pull everything out. Who knows what'll I'll do? But one thing is For certain - that it won't be Pretty."  
And Almost Immediately, Shuichi looked back at Rantaro, Fighting the Urge to Look away.

Rantaro Rubbed his Tip Against the BoyHole, letting out a Heavy Exhale before Pushing in, feeling Shuichi's Unprepared Ass Tightly Hug around him. Although Asses aren't meant to have things go up them, it felt like Shuichi's Ass is Trying to Suck him in - and it felt so Fucking Good! For Shuichi, it was a Ride of Pain, Whimpering and Sniffling, Watching as the Taller Tilted his Head back.

"Ah...~ Feels so Good...~" He Muttered out, Loosening his Grip around Shuichi's Neck, yet Shuichi knew if he was to make a Bad Move, Rantaro would Tighten his Grasp again. Tilting his Head Forwards again, Rantaro Grinned. Said Grin ran Shivers down the Submissive's Spine, knowing Exactly what that Fucked up Grin meant. How could he not when he knows what Rantaro was Capable of!? Slowly, Rantaro moved his Hips back and Forth, Groaning as he did. Shuichi, on the Other Hand, Whimpered - trying to Hold back his Screams which would get him into Deep Trouble with the Taller. He didn't want to know what Rantaro would do. Especially in such a Situation where Shuichi was so Weak and Vulnerable. Rantaro Moved his Unoccupied Hand to Rub one of Shuichi's Thighs, soon Placing a Harsh Slap on it, Causing Shuichi to Choke on a Scream. Rantaro Snickered, doing it again, finding it Humorous on how the Boy Choked on his Own Sounds. Yet Most of all, he found it so Blissful. Yet, after a Number of Strikes until the Area was Red and Partially Bleeding, he Halted, Switching to begin to Speed up a little bit, the Walls Stretching to Perfectly fit Rantaro's Dick. It was now that his Cock began Hardening. Such made Rantaro's Movement a bit more Painful, Especially when Rantaro Retracts his Hips. He could feel the Veins slide against his Walls, Threatening to make him Bleed.

Yet...If he Bled...?

Rantaro would have him on a Silver Platter by Night Fall. He mustn't Bleed on Rantaro's Dick...He can't...

"How does it feel to have a Dry Dick in You? Huh? Feels good!?~"  
"Y...Ye-s..." Shuichi managed out, Tears Boiling in his Eyes, "I...I've always wanted to do th-this...With You..."  
Despite the Pain driven Words, Rantaro knew that Shuichi didn't want any of this...And that made him get off more.  
"Bet You have~ You know this? Payback for all those Fucking Times I was Forced to Help You and Your Whiny Ass~ And who knew Revenge felt so - Sooooooo Good? Tight as well."

Shuichi Sniffled as Rantaro Sped up even more until the Greenette was Practically Pounding into him, making sure not even a Inch of his Anus was Unexplored - or Untouched - by his Cock. Shuichi Squinted, his Surroundings becoming a Hazy Blur, no Longer being able to Hear Rantaro's Groans or the Sound of Skin-on-Skin Contact. He couldn't even feel his Thin, Dainty Legs at this Point. He kept reminding himself how Gross he was - how he Deserved Rantaro to fully Violate his bare Body and, most Importantly, how he was deserving on being Treat like a Dumb, Mindless Toy, Regardless of his Feelings. Just a Toy - nothing more, nothing less. However, still - he wanted all this to be over with as soon as Possible. Not a Doubt in his Mind. And that was when he began Sobbing, Tears Trailing down his Cheeks as he began Shaking more Violently. 

"Mhgh~ I'm gonna Cum~ Sob Louder~" Rantaro Told, and Shuichi? Well he obviously Obliged, yet his Sobs soon became him Full on Crying. Only served as Embarrassment for him, yet Jerk Material for Rantaro. The Greenette Leaned down, Groaning as he was so, so Close. And that was when it Happened. He released in Shuichi's Pathetic Ass, Filling him to the Brim. Actually, he came so much that when he pulled out, his Cum Dripped out. Yet, after those Moments of Sweet Bliss Ended, Rantaro Noticed something.

Shuichi? He didn't Cum. This only Caused Annoyance for Rantaro.

"I Fucked you - I came in You - for what? Nothing!? Fuck - You're so Pitiful it's Hilarious."

"S-Sorry but I...I can't..."

"You can."  


Rantaro Extended a Hand, Slapping Shuichi's Balls, Screaming at him to Cum, Causing Shuichi to Clench his Eyes shut as if Preparing for a Blow. Rantaro obviously wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. Perhaps it was his Ego - or maybe he just wants to Toy with the Younger. Either way, Shuichi knew this, hence using whatever Imagination he could Conjure up to get off.

Rantaro spat on Shuichi's Dick before grasping it, as well as his Balls, giving them a Harsh Squeeze, Causing Shuichi to Flinch, Yelping. He sniffled, continuing Crying as he Watched Rantaro let go, Continuing to Slap them, starting to look just a little Bored. And because of such a Bored look, Shuichi practically began to feel the Anxiety Creeping up. He knows to never make Rantaro Bored...What'll Happen is Unknown but he knows to make sure not to Bore Rantaro. Shuichi Closed his Eyes Fully, Imagining a better Scenario. A Kind, Loving Scenario where Rantaro would actually Love him - give him Love, Kisses and Most Importantly - Comforting, Loving Hugs!! A Better Scene has always have to be Imaginary though...  
Yet because of such, Shuichi managed to Force his Release, slowly and Tiredly Fluttering his Eyes back open as the Duration Ended. Yet when his Eyes went back into Focus, he...Could no Longer See Rantaro.

Yet that is what made him Realize Rantaro only Used him. Like a Toy. A Gross, Good for nothing, Lonely Toy who'd Spread his Legs for anyone who shows him even the Smallest bit of Affection!

Oh Well...

He Deserved it anyway.


End file.
